vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Soda Pop Conflict
What is the Soda Pop Conflict? The "Soda Pop Conflict" or "Soft Drink Conflict" began when an entrepreneur named King K Kona started his small own brand named "King K Cola". After this other big soft drink companies attempted to establish a permanent presence in Bricktown which attracted other underground criminal organizations. It is a part of an ongoing completely improvised roleplaying arc in The Legends of Roflgator. Background What initiated and triggered the conflict appears to have been the self-employed hard working entrepreneur King K. Kona (also known as Bearly) opening up his small and independent brand of soft drinks. Under the brand "King K Cola" Bearly began small scale sales within Roflgators bar and its competitors, the 8est store - even providing free samples. His sales started to increase and it gathered larger companies from the soft drink industries attention and other major powers of influence in Bricktown. .]] The Juicers get involved As Bearly established his small scale brand on Feb 19th, 2019 a gang of hooded apparitions named "The Juicers" started making regular visits in the area. At first they appeared outside of the bar making a ruckus. Being the "good guy" that he is Roflgator sent out Emerysaur to attempt to handle the situation. This had mixed results and they eventually returned. Being a low level gang that regularly deals in drugs such as coke and similar criminal activity Roflgator was able to pay them off by offering $10.000 VR bucks in protection money and a dedicated pool in The Golden Gator bath house section. During the situation with "The Juicers" the local police CDMan was notably absent, arising suspicion he might be aligned with the group in some way. Meech was another who was also absent and gave hints that he might be aligned to or even apart of their gang. and The Enforcer involve themselves in the conflict]] The Illuminati The same day as the gang got involved the higher ups of Bricktown - a secret society previously referred to as The Illuminati - had other deals beside Soda Pop on their minds. Their emissary Cranberry made another entrance. Their previous involvement in Bricktown includes the true ownership of the 8est store. As if that corruption was not enough this time Mute Max was tortured in front of Roflgator by Cranberry and his cohorts, leaving him fired from his work, homeless and lacking a finger. )]] Large companies involvement On Feb 24th, 2019 multiple large up Soda company representatives would appear in Bricktown including the Coca Cola Company and PepsiCo. The representative from Coca Cola claimed to have acquired or made some sort of business deal with King K Cola and aligning themselves with Bearly. After their representative had presented themselves Roflgator explained his side of the situation and convinced them to align in order to defeat their common enemies together - both PepsiCo and The Illuminati. face up against Vore - revealing their shared past involving Vores sister.]] Cranberry and Vore's involvement Cranberry would return on Feb 24th, 2019, further involving himself and the organization that he represents. In a meeting in the bathroom of The Golden Gator, Cranberry told Roflgator and Vore who was present that he demanded the whole King K Cola business ownership turned over to The Illuminati. Roflgator tried to explain that the conflict between the larger companies involvement made any such turnover complicated - but still attempted to barter for $3 million VR bucks in exchange. He was met with a flat out refusal. Cranberry reiterated that there was no way that a trade or any kind of negotiations were going to take place. Vore being present, interjected suddenly - the first who dared do so until now - and offered counter threats of what his kind usually does to "aliens" like Cranberry. He proceeded to insult the size of Cranberry's manhood but was met with information from Vore's past regarding his sisters disappearance. Not only that but Cranberry hurled an insult that Vores sister also had been privy to the size of his manhood. This insulted and upset Vore who was filled with rage. Cranberry gave Roflgator 24 hours time to hand over the business before he left. Afterwards Vore tried to concoct some sort of plan to destroy The Illuminati. Not being able to turn up within 24 hours he didn't quite come up with anything fruitful aside from leaving a recorded message and having Meech dress up like a pickle and sacrifice himself in the process. Disregarding that idea he told the story of how his sister almost betrayed him for Cranberry - before her disappearance. Together Vore and Roflgator convinced Mute Max to train with the goal of exacting revenge on Cranberry and The Illuminati. Behind the Scenes Feb 28th rumors tell of further developments in the soda conflict. The emissary from PepsiCO was found dead and now King K Cola along with their backers Coca Cola are given free reign. Trivia *DISCLAIMER: The companies mentioned in this article are not at all aligned or associated with the real Coca Cola CO or PepsiCO - they are entirely fictional and loosely based parodies. *King K Cola should be spelled with a "C" instead of "K", some ordered signs and promotional material unfortunately had some typos. *The vending machines are created by Broom. They're entities with static coordinates that he places out. Sometimes their location desyncs and appear different to each player. *The King K Cola fridge is an inanimate object portrayed by Spellboy. Links to Video Clips *Twitch Clip - Cranberry threat and Vore part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4 *Twitch Clip - A story of Cranberry and Vores sister *Twitch Clip - Mute Max and revenge Gallery Rofl Feb 1st 17 Bearlys King K Kola (Spellboy).jpg|An early fridge with drinks for sale in the 8est store. SciFri standing next to it. Rofl Feb 1st 20 Bearly.jpg|The initial startup entrepreneur Bearly himself. Rofl Feb 8th 17 Bearly and Spellboy presentation.jpg|Bearly presenting his business plans for Roflgator along with Spellboy. Rofl Feb 19th 14 Broom offering King K Cola samples.jpg|Broom serving free samples. Rofl Feb 19th 13 Broom offering King K Cola samples.jpg|Hovering magic Rofl Feb 19th 16 King K Cola.jpg|Wimchimp at a King K Cola vendor machine Rofl Feb 19th 23 The Juicers gang.jpg|The Juicers receiving protection money and a dedicated pool for themselves. Rofl Feb 19th 29 Cranberry (S0ra), the Enforcer (Norii).jpg|Cranberry and The Enforcer from The Illuminati gets involved. Rofl Feb 19th 40 The Juicers gang.jpg|The Juicers high on drugs turn up and sample some King K Cola. Category:Events Category:Bricktown RP